


Wonderbound

by MarthaBug0192



Category: Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Breasts, Collars, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Brainwashing, Public Nudity, Rape, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sub Diana, Top Barry, Top Bruce, Urination, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarthaBug0192/pseuds/MarthaBug0192
Summary: Steppenwolf has captured Diana as his sex prisoner. When things couldn't get worse, the team members are sexwashed and will each have their way with her. Sub!Diana Mommykink!Barry Cunnilingus!Arthur Holerape!Victor Angersex!Bruce (IN PROGRESS)





	Wonderbound

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own idea, I thought you'd enjoy! I take requests or ideas via gmail at marthaplayer03

She shook awake. Her raven hair whisked down her bare back, making the goosebumps rise where her armor should have been. All Diana could do was stare down at her slim beige figure, exposed to the chill of the room and the obvious fact that someone was watching her. Besides for the paralyzing chill that made her nipples harden, something was keeping her stiff.

In place of shiny bullet deflectors and fitted boots were rough ropes, stretching her between wooden stakes into a star position. The ropes thicker and stronger than her lasso, as they strangled her limbs and formed blisters on her soft skin. She lost her breath, groaning and trying to push her way free. Every thrust she gave only made her torso fling forward, bouncing her petite breasts and causing the air to brush her bare vulva. "No..." she'd grunt as the rope lit red and burned like hot wax.

Her ass tightened in angst. Her feet curled against the stakes. She was beginning to not be able to feel her hands or feet, so her other parts were becoming especially sensitive. Every breeze felt like a hand; caressing, groping, even nibbling on her thighs, hips, nipples, spread slit. Hell, just being exposed sent an angry jolt through her pelvis.

"No..."

A figure appeared across the dungeon. The most evil voice in the world possessed an odd charm when it argued, "Yes."

Though, the demon in the shadows didn't need to put up much of an argument. He'd already won, and he was still winning. A delicious goddess was spread before him. A clump of her hair poked her frozen pea nipple, and the scent of her involuntarily wet pussy filled the room. She could smell it too, and she couldn't deny him or the situation.

She could only stare into his glossy black eyes. Holding back a quiver, furrowing her brows, refusing the defeat that had already become of her hours ago. "Steppenwolf..."

He smiled. No matter how tough she'd try to be, this was going to happen. "Silly girl. Being delicately molded from clay, with a stroke of innocence... you were virtually created for this occasion."

Diana's teeth clenched. No amount of demanding would force him to release her. She refused to give him the satisfaction of begging.

"You have the blood of Amazon," he drawled, "however, one thing separates you. Should I say - a unique desire?"

A wave flowed around her clit just thinking about it. She didn't want to admit it, but there was no denying. Her lips were growing engorged, mostly with forced kink, yet she was indeed sexually awakened.

"The fact you've felt the touch of man on multiple occasions - when, to your sisters, it was a rare act of nature."

She closed her eyes, though she could still hear and feel him approaching her. A submissive moan escaped when his large hand crushed her jaw.

"Tell me - how did it feel? How is it to be spoiled, and hungry?"


End file.
